


19 Somethin'

by HermioneRose



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 10:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28350039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HermioneRose/pseuds/HermioneRose
Summary: But I wouldn't trade those days for nothin'.
Relationships: Friendship - Relationship
Kudos: 10





	19 Somethin'

**Author's Note:**

> The guys are in 7th grade, and I got the inspiration from a post on Tumblr! Enjoy!

It was after school, and since no one wanted to go home right away, Luke, Alex, Reggie, and Bobby all decided to go the convenience store to get slushies.

When they got there, Luke turned to Reggie. "See if Kimmy is working up front." 

Kimmy was a fifteen year old girl that Luke, Reggie, and Bobby had a crush on, and judging from Reggie's smile, that Kimmy was working the front counter.

They went inside, and Kimmy smiled at them.

"Hey, guys. The usual?"

Each boy had a certain slushy flavor that no one else could get:

Luke got Strawberry, Reggie got Blue Raspberry, Alex got Grape, and Bobby got Cherry.

Luke nodded.

"Yeah: do you think you could give them to us on the house?"

Kimmy shook her head.

"Sorry, guys. You guys are my favorite customers, but I got in trouble from my boss the last time."

Alex looked at her.

"That's okay: we can pay." he replied, and Reggie, Luke, and Bobby all nodded as they paid for their slushies.

They said good-bye to Kimmy, and went outside to sit on a near-by bench.

As they drank their slushies, Bobby looked over at Reggie.

"Hey, did you ask out Christie?" he asked, and Alex and Luke grinned when they saw Reggie blush.

"I did, but she had plans." Reggie explained, and Bobby frowned.

"Bummer, dude."

Reggie nodded.

"It's okay."

Luke looked at Alex, Reggie, and Bobby.

"Do you guys know what you guys want to be when you grow up?" 

Alex shook his head.

"I'm not sure." he replied as Reggie and Bobby said the same thing, and Alex looked at Luke.

"What do you want to do?" he asked, and they saw Luke grin.

"I'm gonna be a rock-star!"

Alex, Reggie, and Bobby just look at him.

"I hate to break it to you, but if you say that to Mrs. Zappe, she will just say to choose something more practical." Alex replied.

Luke looked at him.

"Don't you want to have sold-out concerts, screaming fans, and being famous all over the world?" he asked, completely dismissing Alex's statement, and Alex looked at him.

"Yeah, but--"

Suddenly, Luke jumped up from his spot, almost making Alex spill his slushy.

"This is my dream: I know I want to do this."

Bobby looked at him.

"If you're going to be a rock-star, I want to be a part of it."

Reggie nodded.

"Me too!"

Luke, Reggie, and Bobby looked at Alex, who sighed.

"Fine. Count me in too." he said, and Luke smiled.

"Thanks, guys."

Reggie looked at him.

"What should our band name be?" he asked, and Luke's smile turned into a grin.

"I got the perfect name: Sunset Curve."


End file.
